


A Different Beginning

by maysachilles



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Family, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Pregnancy, Pregnant Feyre Archeron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysachilles/pseuds/maysachilles
Summary: Around 50 years after Rhysand and Feyre have accepted their bond, a new surprise comes to light. One neither were expecting.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

It was never really quiet in the mornings at the Velaris, but today some of the Inner Circle had been woken particularly early by the sounds of their High Lady throwing up the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, for the second day in a row.

Feeling the nausea through a slip of the bond, Rhysand quickly ran to comfort his mate, using one hand to pull Feyre's hair back from her face, and the other to rub soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into the toilet bowl at the pain.

_Feyre,_ he said through the bond as he heard her heavy breaths, _Are you okay?_

She didn't supply him with a reply for a while. _I'm fine, Rhys, I probably just ate something funny and now my stomach is thanking me for it._

He didn't think that was the case, but didn't push it. Feyre hadn't vomited like this in years. Decades, even. And that was because of her nightmares-

_Did you have a nightmare?_ He asked as she threw up again in the bowl before composing herself, giving him a shake of the head, telling him that no, she had not had a nightmare. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Could you get me some water?" She asked him aloud, but Mor was already at the door, drink in hand, thank the gods.

"Oh, thank you, Mor," Feyre said to the blonde female who now assisted rubbing circles on her back. Feyre took small sips of the drink, scared that too large of a gulp would lead her to be throwing up again.

Feyre took a few consistent deep breaths, "I'm fine, you two. Now will you let me get dressed and ready?"

Mor silently nodded and left the room but Feyre noticed Rhys looking at her with concern, "are you sure you don't want me to call a healer?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Rhys. Call one if you must, but I'm sure they'll say the same as me."

"I'm calling one, just in case."

"Fine, but they'll just tell you the same as me."

"Maybe, but it might make me feel a bit better, knowing you're okay at the very least."

"I would kiss you right now, but I'm afraid my lips may taste like sick."

Rhys didn't seem to care, as he leaned to press a kiss down on her lips.

-

Feyre was still in bed when the healer had walked in, giving a small smile to her High Lady. Rhys was not present as Feyre had insisted that it wasn't necessary for a small bit of sickness, but it didn't stop him from talking down the bond every two seconds.

_Is everything okay, Feyre?_

_Rhys, she's only just walked in the door._

The healer looked up at her, "so what has been the problem?"

"I've been a little nauseous, throwing up. I'm sorry that Rhys called you here, I'm sure its nothing."

"I think the High Lord was right to call me, my Lady. Fae don't typically get ill and nauseous like this."

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that I used to be human?"

"I don't believe so, no. I'll do a checkup to see if anything is wrong, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, go ahead," Feyre smiled at the woman.

_What's happening?_ Rhys voice came through the bond.

_She's just doing her checkup, Rhys. Go back to your work and I'll tell you if anything is wrong._

_Okay, Feyre, I love you._

_I love you too._

"Okay, checkup complete."

"And?"

"There is nothing wrong with you."

_Rhys, there's nothing wrong with me. Told you._

Feyre could see in the woman's face that there was more, so she quickly closed the shield in her mind so she could pay attention to everything the woman was saying.

"There is nothing wrong with you, but the vomiting was not for no reason like you suspected."

"What was the reason then?"

"You, my High Lady, are pregnant."

-

The healer had left soon after and it was a good thing the shield was up because Feyre's mind was going a million miles an hour. Pregnant. She was pregnant. They had not even planned for this, which was odd, since Fae pregnancies were so hard to come by. She and Rhys were going to wait just a while longer before they tried. They had been mated for nearly five decades now but they had time, and lots of it.

Rhysand, noticing the lack of communication of Feyre's behalf took it upon himself to check on her. She had clearly purposefully closed her shield, which left him with nothing but questions. He abandoned his paperwork for a moment as he climbed to their bedroom, opening the door to see Feyre laid back on their bed, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Feyre?"

He was overwhelmed with a scent as she sat up. One that made it impossible for him not to know what was happening. A grin overtook his features as he looked over to his mate.

"Your pregnant." It was a statement, not a question, and Feyre had nodded. She then burst into tears, making Rhys's eyes widened as he wasn't aware of the problem.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffled, "I don't know." But then she looked at him, "I'm pregnant."

"I know, Feyre," he said as he put a hand on her stomach.

"How did you even know?"

"You and this unborn child of ours have a very strong scent."

"Does this mean you're going to be overprotective like you were after the mating bond?"

"I'm afraid so, my love."

"Ugh, pregnancy is the worst," she said, falling back onto the bed, and the pair of them had become overcome with laughter.


	2. Chapter Two

Feyre and Rhys had walked downstairs hand-in-hand, where Cassian and Azriel were sat. They hadn't yet seen the pair, but as they reached the bottom of the steps, both of the Illyrian's had noticed the scent and turned to where Feyre and Rhysand were now stood.

"Congratulations, you two," Azriel said, moving to step forward, but decided not to at the look on Rhys's face.

Cassian took this as his chance, "you sure about this Feyre? Your baby could take after Rhys - tiniest wingspan in the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rhys had barged into his general, a snarl on his lips. Thankfully Azriel was there as he managed to pull the pair apart, giving an unamused look at Cassian.

However, Cassian did not back down, "hey, don't worry though, your baby could take after your wingspan, _much_ bigger than yours."

Feyre couldn't help but laugh, the same as Azriel, and Rhys looked at his mate with shock. She held out a hand in front of him, just in case he decided to try to fight against Cassian again. Feyre may have been the pregnant one, but it was Rhys who seemed to be having the emotional mood swings of a hormonal woman.

_I heard that_ , he said.

_Maybe you were supposed to._

_Was I?_

Her silence was an answer, so she said _Prick._

-

Neither Rhys nor Feyre had to make a big announcement. Feyre's scent was enough to get the Inner Circle, as well as her sisters, to congratulate the pair on their achievement, which brought a large smile to their faces.

She only had one worry - Fae pregnancies were rare, Feyre knew that. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen if she lost the baby. Would she ever be able to get pregnant again? Was this her only chance?

She had to remember to keep her shields up, as Rhys managed to slither his way into her mind. _Feyre, please don't worry about that. We won't lose the baby. We'll look after it as much as we possibly can while you're pregnant._

_I'm sorry-_

_Don't apologise, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's only natural to worry, especially in your state._

She breathed, knowing he was right. _Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?_

_I have no idea, Feyre. But I'm excited to find out._


	3. Chapter Three

Feyre was growing tired of the nausea that she faced nearly every day now. She hated it. Rhysand was always there comforting her, but still, she wished she was out of this stage of her pregnancy. 

Sitting at the table for breakfast, she couldn't help but want to close her eyes again, letting out a small sigh.

"Well, aren't you happy?" Amren said, and Feyre scowled at her, making Amren raise an eyebrow.

Soon everyone had joined the table, including Rhysand, who she had left asleep on the bathroom floor after comforting one of her late night nauseous feelings. There was a small pattern from the tiles imprinted on his cheek, which amused everybody else at the table.

He didn't say anything but Feyre could tell he definitely wasn't impressed with waking up to the cold floor, rather than his wife. 

Feyre looked around at the food on the table that had been offered to them. She took two hash browns, as well as some slices of both bananas and oranges. She pressed the two hash browns onto the fruit like bed, before taking a large bite, pleasing her appetite.

Looking up, she saw a few looks of disgust at her choice of meal, but she didn't care as she pointed a finger at Cassian, who was sat directly opposite her and said, "shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Good, let it stay that way." Cassian made a note to never cross pregnant Feyre, and worried about the future months of her pregnancy. If this was month one, then what would she be like in a few months down the line?

He started to eat his food, silently as requested, only to be interrupted by the sound of sniffles. Feyre was now crying.

"Feyre what's wrong?" Azriel had asked from beside Cassian.

She let her head fall onto Rhys's shoulder, "tired."

"Take the day off then, Feyre. Have the day to sleep," Rhys said.

Her head snapped up. "No."

"No? Why not?"

"Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I'm incapable of working." A laugh could be heard from Mor as she tried to unsuccessfully muffle it.

"That's not what I'm saying, Feyre."

"Hm."

"Looks like Rhysand's in trouble," Cassian whispered to Azriel. He then felt something hit the side of his face, only to see a grape that had been split open on the table. Another one hit him, and he looked up to see Feyre, who had been caught in the act.

"Rhys, make her stop."

Rhysand only laughed, "she does what she wants. Her pregnancy seems to have taken a certain hatred towards you, brother."

-

Feyre sat in her office, paperwork after paperwork sat in front of her. She may be pregnant but she could do it. It was growing hard though as she felt an intense dizziness when she had read through the first few pages of the work. She pushed it back as she tried to focus on the work in front of her, writing a few changes on the piece of paper on the desk.

She felt dizzy for a second time, bringing her hand to her forehead in attempts to keep her head steady. Lightheaded, she couldn't help it as she fell forward onto the pile of work, alerting her mate in her head.

When she woke up, she found herself in her bed, no longer in her office. She looked to see Rhys sat beside her, doing his paperwork there instead of his office where he should have been.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You fainted, Feyre," he said. _I told you to take the day off._

She pouted, "I didn't want to take the day off. I'm pregnant not incompetent."

"Fae pregnancies are a lot harder than human, Feyre. I think its best you take some time off to yourself."

She groaned, "I thought pregnancy was meant to feel good. I just feel like crap."

"It will get better, I'm sure of it. Now, try and get some sleep."

Feyre huffed as she rolled over, sleep enclosing her like shadows.


	4. Chapter Four

A few months later, Feyre was stood looking at herself in the mirror. She cried at the sight - her stomach seemed to have grown twice the size overnight, now finally showing where her child was growing.

_Rhys_ , she called in her mind. _Come here._

Rhysand knew where to find her and it wasn't long until he arrived in the room where his wife, The High Lady of the Night Court, stood. She had bunched her clothing above her stomach so she could see behind it.

"Look," she said, sensing Rhys in the room.

Rhysand walked to where Feyre was stood, pressing his hand against her bump, kissing her on the neck. She smiled widely as he knelt down in front of her, kissing her stomach. 

"I can't wait to meet you, little one. Try not to give your mother too much of a hard time while you're in there."

He stood up again and pressed his lips to Feyre's. 

"How about a walk around Velaris?"

"You just want to show me off."

"And why shouldn't I? I'm excited for our baby and I'm sure our people have been wondering where you've been the past few months."

"Fine, but only because I love you," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

-

Feyre swore she could have heard gasps as she walked down the streets of Velaris, hand-in-hand with her husband, with her mate.

Many congratulations were offered, all of which Feyre and Rhys had both thanked them for.

"This is nice," Feyre said.

"Told you. Now, why don't we go get something to eat?"

-

Feyre's plate was extra full, as per Rhysand's request to the chef. She ate the whole thing and barely saved a breath.

"Don't look at me like that. This is your child I'm feeding."

"I'm not looking at you like anything, Feyre, darling. Only admiration and love."

"Your an idiot, you know what?"

"Only when you constantly remind me," he said, which brought a smile to both their faces.

Feyre let out a groan of pain suddenly, as she felt a bit of a cramp in her stomach. 

"Feyre, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Rhys, it's just a small cramp, the healer said it was normal."

That seemed to relieve Rhys, as he continued to eat his meal, laughing as Feyre kept stealing portions of his meal from him.


	5. Chapter Five

Feyre woke up to Rhys pressing kisses to her stomach, talking to the baby that lived inside of it. Once he saw that she had finally woken up, his lips made their way upwards until finally reaching Feyre's neck. 

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, as he kept kissing her neck, making her lean her neck backwards at the touch.

Bringing his lips away he said, "not too long, the baby is great conversation."

She couldn't help but laugh at his words. Her stomach rumbled loudly, making her push Rhys backwards a little as she got up out of bed. "I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?"

"Nothing that you would want to eat with your strange, strange cravings."

She threw a pillow at him, which he caught with ease as she made her way out the room, Rhys's laughter still lingering in her ear. She couldn't help but laugh as she exited the room. 

She could see Azriel and Cassian at the bottom of the stairs, sitting at the table, but they didn't pay too much notice, clearly not noticing her presence. Everyone in the house had gotten so used to her scent now that they barely noticed her.

Feyre was about to say good morning to them when she felt her foot slip, leading her to tumble down the stairs. Her heart was in her mouth as she experienced great panic, one which was sent through the bond. Cassian and Azriel had quickly ran to her aid, and Rhysand wasn't far behind as he came running down the stairs.

"Feyre." He said, but she shook her head at him, tears already falling down her face. Her hand went to her abdomen, which was in great pain. She looked down and saw that her clothes were soaked in blood. Her eyes widened as she looked to Rhys, who had quickly sent Azriel to collect their healer. 

"You're okay, Feyre," he tried to comfort him, but she didn't believe him, much like he didn't believe himself. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as though it would relieve her of the pain. 

Rhysand had quickly carried her to their room, Cassian following behind. Mor and Amren had also heard all the commotion and had lingered in the hallway, worried for Feyre. 

Azriel had returned with the healer on his tail. Madja walked in, shutting the door behind herself, Feyre and Rhysand, making sure there wasn't an audience for the pair. Seeing the blood, she immediately got to work.

-

"Good news, you did not have a miscarriage as expected," Madja said, and her High Lord and Lady visibly relaxed. "However, High Lady, your body has been under an awful amount of stress, which caused your body to react in the way it did. I am ordering you to bedrest, if only for a little while. I will continue to check up on you all the way through your pregnancy to ensure your health as well as the health of your babies."

"Babies?"

"Oh, yes. Your having twins, perhaps another reason why your body reacted the way it did. Fae pregnancies are hard enough, having twins. You need to make sure you are extra careful."

"Thank you, Madja," Rhys said, as the healer nodded and walked out of the room. Feyre's head draped onto Rhys's with exhaustion and the others had finally made their way into the room, Nesta and Elain now included.

"Are you okay, Feyre."

"Yes."

"Now, that was a lie," Amren said, making Feyre scowl at her.

"Okay, no I'm not. I'm stuck in bed for who knows how long."

"Think of the end result though, Feyre. You'll soon have a little baby." Mor said

"Babies," Rhysand corrected with a grin.

"As in, more than one?"

"Yes, Mor. We're having twins."

"Oh no, we're going to have to deal with two small Rhys's," Cassian said, which caused laughter to erupt from the group.

They had all continued talking about the children Feyre was carrying, Rhys with his hand protectively on her stomach, that they had barely noticed she was falling asleep, until Rhys felt her heavy head on his shoulder and the small snores that came from her mouth. He gently laid her on the bed properly, before leading the others out the room. He looked to her with loving eyes as he noted how beautiful she looked while asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Months had passed and Feyre had been put back onto bedrest, yet again, by Madja. She wanted to protest but this time, even she knew it was for the best.

She laid on her back, looking at the ceiling, hoping that it would relieve some of the pain. It didn't, but no other position was comfortable enough. She felt as big as ever, as though her twins were going to pop out of her belly at any moment.

Rhys came into the room, after finishing his large workload, to see his very pregnant wife. He smiled at the sight - she was beautiful. But as he walked closer to her, he was pushed back by an invisible force. Feyre had brought up a shield around her, so strong that it had pushed him back.

She stifled a chuckle as he fell straight back onto his backside. 

"You don't look like so much of an all-powerful High Lord from down there, Rhys," she said, before finally releasing the shield, allowing him to climb onto the bed.

"I hope they look like you," Feyre said.

"And I hope they look you," Rhysand replied.

A silence ensued for a second as Feyre's mind seemed to flicker, "I'm hungry," she groaned.

"What would you like, darling?"

"Melon."

"I think that's the most normal craving you've had all month," he laughed.

"I swear, I will put this shield back up."

Rhys walked out of the room with a laugh, going to collect the melon for his pregnant mate.

When he returned Feyre had her hand on her stomach with tears in her eyes and he had immediately assumed the worst. "Feyre, is everything okay?"

She nodded, "come here."

He held the bowl of melon out to her before he did so, "not hungry anymore," she said, and he let out a large sigh - he really shouldn't have expected anything less.

Once he sat down, Feyre pressed his hand to her stomach, her own hand on top of his.

"Talk to them," she instructed and he did so with no hesitation.

As he spoke, he felt something. A kick. He looked to Feyre with wide-eyes as he continued to talk, waiting for either one of the twins reaction. He almost cried right then and there.

"Rhys," she finally said once the kicking had died down, "pass me the melon."

He sighed, looking at the bowl she had refused moments earlier, "anything for you, my High Lady."


	7. Chapter Seven

While Rhysand was out doing who knows what, Cassian was left to look after Feyre.

"I don't need a babysitter. Shouldn't you be out training or something?"

"I'd usually say yes but Rhys has actually trusted me to be around you for once, so I'm not going to break that. And you're, what, a few weeks away from your due date? I think you should take all the care you can get."

"Says the Illyrian with no womb," Feyre said, looking him dead in the eye, "you know nothing."

"Rhys warned me about the cravings but this? You're more temperamental than usual, Feyre, I didn't even realise that was possible."

"Shut up," she said, then sighing, "if you're supposed to be my caretaker, can you please help me to the bathroom, at least?" She took in the disgusted look on his face. "You don't have to be in there with me! I just need help getting there and back."

Cassian did as he was told and took her to the bathroom that wasn't long of a trip, as it was attached to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, after begrudgingly thanking Cassian.

There was a large splashing sound that Cassian heard from the bathroom. "Feyre, are you okay in there?" The door in front of him quickly opened and behind him, he could see a flood of water left on the tiles. "What happened?"

"I think my water just broke."

"MOR," he shouted, knowing she was in the house somewhere, "GO FIND RHYS AND TELL HIM FEYRE'S GOING TO GIVE BIRTH." He paused for a second, thinking of who else would be in the house at the current time, "AZRIEL, GO FIND THE HEALER, QUICKLY!"

"Where were you planning on doing this? On the bed?"

"Honestly, we didn't get that-" She was cut off with a large pain, having to squeeze her eyes shut tightly to try and get rid of it. Once it subdued, Cassian quickly led her to the bed - it was as good as a place as any - and tried to get her as comfortable as any.

The healer ran it - Azriel was quick on it, quickly preparing Feyre for labour. "You're not quite there yet, High Lady, but you should be ready soon."

It seemed everyone had heard the news already as what was once Feyre, Cassian, Azriel and the Healer was no longer, but they were not joined by Amren, Nesta and Elain.

Morrigan ran in with Rhys not too much after, Rhys quickly running to his wife's side, squeezing her hand in comfort. She let out another massive groan of pain.

"Hang in there, girl," Amren said, seeing the utter pain on her face already.

-

Screams echoed around the house as Feyre tried her hardest to push. Only she, Rhys, the healer, and surprisingly, Amren, were allowed in the room, the rest being told to move out. Both Amren and Rhys held a hand, Rhys trying to mutter things through the bond, but Feyre was in too much pain to take any notice of them.

"This is your fault," she yelled at Rhys, before letting out a large breath, half-falling back into his arms.

"One final push for the first baby, High Lady. High Lord, sit behind her." Rhys did as he was told, holding both of Feyre's arms as she pushed again. A scream was heard but this time, it wasn't hers. In front of them, the healer held a baby boy, with Rhys's hair and Feyre's eyes.

"When your ready, push again."

"I don't think I can do this," she cried, falling back onto Rhys again.

"You got this," Amren said, squeezing the hand she held, "take a few breaths and try again."

Feyre nodded, and Rhys sent a thankful nod to his second-in-command.

"Ok, Feyre, I'm here, remember?" Rhys placed her hand on his own, "when you push, squeeze as hard as you like."

Feyre nodded, and the loudest scream erupted the house, so much that it began to shake. Soon, another baby was born - this time a girl, and Rhys swore she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Apart from Feyre, of course.

"Feyre you did it, look!"

But Feyre's eyes were already closed, her body becoming abnormally heavy. There was a really weak pulse and Rhys swore he could feel the mating bond crack.

"Madja." Rhys quickly got her attention, the healer quickly giving the baby to Amren, who had left the room soon after with both of the new borns to give them so privacy.

_Feyre, please stay with me._

_Feyre._

_Feyre._

The heartbeat started to grow stronger again, thanks to Madja.

_I'm right here, Rhys. Now, can I please see my children?_

-

They had named them Aster and Alia, and Feyre didn't want to let go of either of them. Ever. They were beautiful.

She begun crying again, but Rhysand didn't say anything this time - he was in the same state as she was.

Once everyone had been let in, they immediately began fussing over both the babies, as well as Feyre herself. It was all worth it. For this - her family.


End file.
